Taken Away
by Ejes
Summary: Ikebukuro. Un quartier paisible, avec son lot de distributeurs volants, de gangs et d'enlèvements... Attendez, d'enlèvements ? Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait décidé de faire disparaître quelques citoyens... Seulement, il est des gens qu'il ne vaut mieux pas contrarier, et tout malfrat aurait dû le savoir. Pas de couples ! ;D
1. Chapitre 1 : Enlèvement

_Yoooo minna-san ! Ca doit bien être la première fois que je poste par ici. J'ai eu plus tendance à traîner du coin des fics de Reborn... Même si Durarara est mon animé préféré. D'ailleurs, ça me gave de pas trouver de scans des light novels, ils ont l'air tellement... Kyaaa !_

_Bon, un petit résumé de cette fic (parce que vous êtes pas là pour lire ma vie) : "Ikebukuro. Un quartier paisible, avec son lot de distributeurs volants, de gangs et d'enlèvements... Attendez, d'enlèvements ? Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait décidé de faire disparaître quelques citoyens... Seulement, il est des gens qu'il ne vaut mieux pas contrarier, et tout malfrat aurait dû le savoir."_

_Pairing : Aucun ! Bon, le shizaya c'est ma passion, mais là, aucun couple. _

_Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Enfin, pas légalement en tout cas héhé._

_Rating : T parce que Shizuo est loin d'être le type le plus poli du monde..._

* * *

Aujourd'hui était une bonne journée. Tellement bonne que je pouvais me permettre de siffloter (mais je devais alors éviter l'air surpris de Tom-san). Kasuka passait sa journée à Ikebukuro, et même si c'était pour le travail, il allait loger à la maison. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de conversation avec mon frère. J'espérais juste qu'il serait moins agaçant que d'ordinaire.

Mais cette visite fraternelle n'était pas la raison de cette joie qui m'envahissait. Non, la raison était bien plus simple : Izaya recevait la visite de ses petites sœurs. Ce devait être la journée des visites familiales, visiblement. Peu importe, après avoir passé la journée d'hier à m'énerver (entre deux tentatives de me poignarder ) en me racontant tout ce qu'il allait visiter avec les petites, la conclusion était simple : je passerai une journée entière sans le voir. Et rien que cette pensée avait des vertus apaisantes sur moi.

-Tom-san, je peux rentrer plus tôt aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je, m'allumant une cigarette.

-C'est à propos de ton frère, je suppose ? Demanda mon collègue en souriant. Je me contentai d'acquiescer. Pas de problème. On est pas surchargés aujourd'hui, et Reito, qui était en congé, est revenu. Il te remplacera.

Lui faisant un signe de main, je partis tranquillement jusqu'à chez moi. Tout était tellement plus calme sans Izaya... Je commençai à regretter que Kururi et Mairu ne vivent pas chez lui. Il était tellement gaga devant elles... Et elles l'étaient devant Kasuka.

-C'est pas vrai...

J'étais bloqué devant ma porte d'entrée. Une affiche y avait été placardée : on voyait une jeune fille (une _très_ jeune fille) en maillot de bain sur la plage, avec une note : « Yuuhei-san... Intéressé ? Contacte nous au numéro XXX-XXX-XXXX pour rencontrer deux jeunes filles aussi sexy qu'intéressantes ! ». J'arrachais brutalement l'affiche je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'une photo aussi gênante de Kururi sur ma porte. J'allais appeler chez Izaya pour l'engueuler, puis je me rappelais que je n'avais aucune envie d'être en contact avec un membre de la famille Orihara aujourd'hui. Froissant le papier, je le jetais dans la poubelle en rentrant chez moi.

La matinée était à peine terminée j'allumais la télé et la fixais sans bouger pendant plus d'une heure. Je me fis un déjeuner composé de riz uniquement, captivé par le petit écran qui diffusait un soap-opera de mauvaise qualité. J'allais commencer à ranger (à la fin du quatrième épisode) quand le fixe sonna. Soupirant, j'ouvris les fenêtres pour aérer et évacuer les odeurs de fumée et décrochai enfin.

-Heiwajima Shizuo ?

La voix était étrange, déformée. Je me dis qu'il devait s'agir d'un client qui ne voulait pas être reconnu – c'était fréquent qu'ils appellent ici plutôt qu'au boulot.

-Lui même. Mais je suis en congé, appelez mon patron.

-Non... C'est bien à Heiwajima Shizuo que je veux parler.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Mon nom n'a que peu d'importance...

Je commençai à m'agacer. J'hésitai même à raccrocher, pensant à un canular téléphonique. Ma main se crispait sur le combiné, quand...

-Tout ce qui compte, c'est combien vous êtes prêt à payer.

J'inspirai un grand coup. Tout ça, c'était pour me vendre un produit dont je n'avais pas besoin ?

-Désolé, mais là, je suis pas intéressé. Au revo...

Alors que j'allais appuyer sur le bouton rouge du téléphone, une voix se fit entendre. Plus une plainte que de vraies paroles, mais elles s'ancrèrent bien en moi.

-Shi...Zu...O...

Cette voix était reconnaissable entre mille. Explosant de rage, je me mit à crier.

-QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT A MON FRERE, BANDE D'ENFOIRÉS ?

Un rire se fit entendre.

-Bien, vous avez compris. Dans ce cas... Si vous voulez revoir votre frère, ne contactez pas la police, et attendez notre prochain appel. Nous vous ferons parvenir nos prochaines instructions... Et n'oubliez pas que nous connaissons chacun de vos faits et gestes. Un seul faux pas, et...

Il raccrocha. Mon sang bouillait dans mes veines. Je devais faire quelque chose. Je n'allais pas laisser des connards s'en prendre à Kasuka sans rien faire.

Je tentais pour autant de rester un tant soit peu calme pour garder ma lucidité. Ils me surveillaient ? Voyons... Quelqu'un qui voulait me faire du mal et qui me surveillait constamment... Quelqu'un qui s'empressait de me prévenir à la moindre menace portée sur mon frère et qui n'avait cette fois pas pointé le bout de son nez...

Serrant mes poings aussi fort que possible, je sortis en trombe de mon appartement. Cette fois, j'allais définitivement tuer Izaya.

Je tambourinai à sa porte. Ses pas étaient lourds, traînants. Loin du pas guilleret qu'il avait d'ordinaire. Bien, il avait donc compris qu'il était un homme mort. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il était extrêmement pâle, visiblement effrayé par son destin. Seulement, il parut surpris de me voir, et ce n'était pas de la comédie – j'en vins à douter (mais une seule seconde seulement) de mon jugement.

-Shizu-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Izaya-kun... Où est-il ?

Je lui lançai mon poing en pleine figure. Il esquiva à peine et vola à travers l'appartement. Quelque chose clochait.

-De quoi ? Le petit Shizu-chan a perdu quelque chose ?

Même son ton ne faisait pas crédible. Sa moquerie avait l'air d'être un soupir de désespoir. Mais je m'en fichais pas mal, en fait. Le saisissant par le col, je le soulevais.

-Kasuka ! Je sais très bien que tu es mêlé à son enlèvement ! Ne me dis pas le contraire, tu sais toujours ce qu'il se passe ici, si tu était au courant et que tu n'avais rien à te reprocher, tu serais venu me narguer ? Pourquoi t'as rien dit, enfoiré ? Je vais répondre : parce que tu y es pour quelque chose ! OU EST IL ?

Izaya se mit à trembler. On voyait bien qu'il tentait de garder un air sérieux, mais c'était inutile. Ne devrait-il pas être fier de son plan ? Il avait toujours ce sourire stupide d'habitude.

-J'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Alors comme ça... Kasuka aussi.

-Kasuka aussi QUOI ?

Il me jeta un regard paniqué qui me fit frémir. Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça – et, honnêtement, c'était encore plus flippant que quand il avait son sourire de « j'ai un plan foireux ».

-J'ai aussi été contacté. Il n'y a pas que Kasuka. Ces mecs... Ils ont Kururi et Mairu.

Ça, par contre, je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

_Kanra vient de se connecter._

_Tanaka Taro : Ah, bonjour Kanra-san !_

_Kanra : Yooooo tout le monde ! Tout va bien ?_

_Setton : Il y a une rumeur en ville..._

_Tanaka Taro : Une rumeur ?_

_Setton : Oui, on raconte qu'il y a eu des enlèvements ces derniers temps... Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne des frissons._

_Tanaka Taro : Quoi ? Des enlèvements ? Quelqu'un de votre connaissance, Setton-san ?_

_Setton : Non, je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. Tout de même, nos rues sont donc si peu sûres ?_

_Zaika : J'en ai un peu entendu parler... Des rumeurs disent qu'il pourrait s'agir de cet acteur, Hanajima Yuuhei._

_Setton : Non ? Ce n'est pas possible, j'adore son jeu d'acteur !_

_Tanaka Taro : Kanra-san, vous ne parlez-pas beaucoup... Il y a un problème ?_

_Kanra : Pardon, pardon, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Cette histoire est effrayante, hein ? J'ai du mal à y croire mais en même temps je pense que c'est vrai... Soyez vigilant tout le monde ! Si ça se trouve, il y aura une récompense... Et si on tentait de les retrouver ? A nous la récompense !_

_Tanaka Taro : Soyez tous vigilants ! S'en charger est trop risqué ! Laissons la police faire._

_Kanra : La police ne doit rien savoir. C'est la meilleure solutions pour les retrouver vivants..._

_Tanaka Taro : Je viens de remarquer, vous venez de répéter...Les retrouver ? Ils sont plusieurs ?_

_Kanra s'est déconnectée._

* * *

_Chapitre deux à suivre ! Et vous, l'aviez-vous vu venir ?_

_Tiens, d'ailleurs, j'ai dans l'idée de faire une sorte d'album photo... A chaque fin de chapitre, je vais joindre une photo de Izaya avec ses soeurs, et une de Shizuo avec son frère. Pourquoi ? Probablement juste pour faire partager quelques unes des images que j'ai... Et qui sont trop cute _

_Shizuo : imabox. fr/ affiche?= u19= 120108163667yqc541 .jpg  
Izaya : imabox. fr/ affiche? =u19= 1201081638muop2M44 .jpg_

_Et on supprime les espaces :D_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Captivité

_Je suis désolée, j'avais totalement oublié de poster la suite ! Pour me faire pardonner, et parce que je pars deux semaines me la couler douce au Danemark, une promo ! 2 chapitres !_

_Et, évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas._

_Le point de vu d'un des captifs ;D_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Captivité.

J'avais froid. Et mal partout. C'était sûr, tout allait mal.

Si on m'avait dit que je passerai une journée entière dans la même pièce que Yuuhei-san, je n'y aurais pas cru un instant, mais en même temps j'en aurais rêvé. Mais, bien entendu, le fait d'être _enlevée_ en même temps que lui n'avait rien d'idéal.

Mes mains étaient attachées dans mon dos par une corde si serrée que mes poignets me brûlaient. J'avais les poumons en feu, l'épaule démise. Et mes lunettes, d'ordinaire si sagement posées sur mon nez, gisaient à l'autre bout de la pièce, en miette.

De cette pièce en elle-même, on ne pouvait pas dire grand chose. Elle était rectangulaire, peut-être deux mètres sur trois. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint bleu délavé, et étaient si épais qu'on n'entendait pas le moindre bruit venant de l'extérieur. Trois petites fenêtres, situées bien trop haut pour qu'on puisse y voir quoi que ce soit, fournissaient une légère lumière, permettant de voir les quelques meubles installés. Un lit, sur lequel Yuuhei-san, les mains attachées, bâillonné, tentait de dormir un peu pendant nos rares moments de calme. Une table de chevet, où une bible était placée, probablement ironiquement. _Priez, il ne vous reste plus que ça_. Sur le sol, fait d'un carrelage qui semblait ne jamais se réchauffer, deux plateaux dans un coin. La nourriture était sommaire : un verre d'eau, un peu de pain. S'il n'y en avait que deux, c'était que je n'en avais pas eu – mon caractère agressif ne leur avait pas plus. Ce qui m'avait en plus valu un œil au beurre noir.

A ma droite, inconsciente, Kuru-nee. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée depuis le repas, trois heures plus tôt. Il faut dire que le fait qu'ils l'aient balancé contre le mur n'aidait pas spécialement. Elle était très pâle et respirait mal. C'était pour elle que je m'inquiétais le plus – Yuuhei-san était l'appât, il devait rester en bon état pour les négociations d'une rançon. Mais Kuru-nee et moi n'avions aucune valeur, et si j'étais plutôt forte, elle sortait tout juste d'une grippe qui l'avait clouée au lit deux semaines. Son système immunitaire était en mauvais état et ses forces ne l'avaient pas encore regagnée.

Pour ce qui était de nos agresseurs, je n'avais malheureusement pas aperçu leur visage. Je ne les connaissais pas, ils étaient au moins cinq, disposaient d'armes à feu, de barres de fer et de chloroforme. Tous portaient des masques, des masques blancs, comme ceux qu'on trouve en magasin pour les personnaliser. Leur voix m'étaient inconnues, mais de toute façon, comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous n'étions pas visées : il était même peu probable que je les ai déjà rencontrés.

La raison pour laquelle nous nous trouvions ici, Kuru-nee et moi, était que nous en avions trop vu. Tôt ce matin, nous sommes parties à la recherche de Yuuhei-san, après que notre frère nous ait signalé sa présence à Ikebukuro. La première étape de notre parcours fut de nous arrêter à l'appartement de son frère où il résidait. Après avoir posté une affiche avec notre numéro, nous reprîmes notre excursion. Et, étonnamment, nous le vîmes devant un distributeur de boissons (ce devait être de famille, cette attirance...). Évidemment, nous cacher fut une priorité, et nous en profitâmes pour prendre plein de photos. Quand la voiture noire s'arrêta près de lui, nous prîmes des photos. Quand deux hommes en sortirent, nous prîmes des photos. Quand ils posèrent un mouchoir sur sa bouche, nous prîmes des photos. Quand il s'évanouit, nous prîmes des photos. Quand les hommes nous repérèrent, nous prîmes des photos. Quand ils nous frappèrent dans le cou avec une barre de fer, plus de photo. Et à mon réveil, nous étions saucissonnés, dans cette pièce, avec un homme au téléphone, visiblement en pleine conversation avec Shizuo. J'étais trop préoccupée par Kuru-nee, qui était pâle comme la mort et qui ne bougeait pas, pour réagir, mais Yuuhei-san parvint à prononcer le nom de son frère. Et apparemment, son appel fut entendu car le hurlement de Shizuo me fut audible. Puis Kuru-nee se réveilla, et l'homme appela Iza-nii, utilisant le numéro de mon téléphone. Et, bien sûr, Iza-nii ne crut pas un instant l'homme qui se vit obligé de nous tendre le combiné. Jetant un coup d'œil à ma sœur, je lui fis comprendre que je m'en occupais.

-Iza-nii... C'est terrible... Tu dois verser la rançon qu'il te demande...

Le tout dit d'un ton de mauvaise actrice, en pouffant légèrement. Et, entendant la conversation de l'homme, je devinais que mon plan avait marché.

-Alors comme ça, tu crois que c'est une plaisanterie ?

-...

-Juste parce que ta sœur riait ? Bien, si elle arrête de rire, tu me prendras au sérieux alors ?

Il se dirigea alors vers moi. Lui lançant un regard furieux, je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. Il m'attrapa par la gorge et commença à serrer. Je ne réagis pas. L'oxygène commençait à me manquer, mais je refusais de céder.

-Ça suffit ! Laissez-la !

Le hurlement de Kuru-nee ne me surprit pas vraiment. J'aurais réagi de la même façon à sa place. Seulement, maintenant, Iza-nii avait compris que ce n'était pas une blague. Je tentais ma chance une dernière fois.

-T'inquiète pas pour nous ! On est pas tes sœurs pour rien, on reste parce que c'est marrant, dès qu'on en a marre, on se tire !

L'homme me jeta comme une vulgaire poupée. En heurtant le mur, mon épaule craqua et une douleur se mit à me lancer, mais j'étais bien décidée à ne rien faire paraître. Aussi, quand l'homme raccrocha après avoir dit à mon frère qu'il lui donnerait de plus amples explications plus tard, et qu'il se dirigea de nouveau vers moi, j'arborais encore une expression fière. Quand il me donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac en m'insultant, je n'eus aucune réaction. Mais quand il claqua la porte en sortant, c'en fut trop, même pour moi. Je fondis en larmes. Kuru-nee parvint à se tortiller jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa tête sur mes genoux, et, alors que nous étions seules avec notre idole, personne ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'on nous apporte le déjeuner.

Les hommes qui portaient les plateaux n'étaient pas ceux qui nous avaient attaqués. Et aucun d'entre eux n'était celui qui était au téléphone non plus. Mon compte en était donc à 5 – j'espérais qu'ils n'étaient pas plus que ça. Sortir d'ici allait déjà s'avérer compliqué, s'ils étaient une armée, ça ne facilitait pas les choses.

-Attendez. Pourquoi il n'y a que deux plateaux ? Nous sommes trois. Fit remarquer platement Yuuhei-san.

-Celle-là, répondit un des hommes en me désignant de la tête, doit apprendre à se tenir. Elle n'aura rien tant qu'elle ne sait pas être docile.

Kuru-nee me jeta un regard révolté. Je secouai doucement la tête pour qu'elle n'intervienne pas – je refusais qu'ils la blessent elle aussi.

-Tu veux mon plateau ? Me demanda Yuuhei-san dès lors que les hommes disparurent. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Pour un peu, mes yeux se seraient remplis de milliards d'étoiles. Yuuhei-san, m'offrir sa nourriture ?

-Je ne peux pas accepter ! Tu es une star, tu dois faire attention à toi ! Non, non, manges, je pourrais m'en passer. J'ai pris un gros petit-déjeuner, je pourrais tenir jusqu'à ce soit sans souci !

-Menteuse... Souffla ma sœur doucement. Je me tournais vers elle.

-Tu n'as rien mangé en disant que tu étais trop excitée qu'on voie Yuuhei-san. En plus, tu es blessée, non ? Tu dois reprendre des forces.

Je fis un petit sourire. Puis nous réalisâmes que manger les mains liées était extrêmement difficile. Je saisis le pain dans mes mains, le séparai en deux avec l'aide de ma sœur. Elle se pencha pour récupérer avec la bouche le morceau que je tenais. J'en fis de même. Yuuhei-san dut se pencher sur son plateau pour attraper directement le morceau avec ses dents. J'offris le verre d'eau à Kuru-nee, et elle en mit bien évidemment partout, ne récupérant le liquide qu'en tenant de serrer le verre avec ses dents.

Lorsque les hommes revinrent, nous avions fini ce maigre repas. D'après ma sœur, ma montre indiquait midi. Yuuhei-san était silencieux, étendu sur le lit. Ils se penchèrent devant moi, agitant une barre de céréales, visiblement dans le but de me faire rager. Je décidai de les ignorer. Et quand ils se penchèrent devant ma sœur, elle leur cracha à la figure. L'un des hommes l'attrapa par la gorge comme l'on m'avait fait et la lança, à mon instar, contre le mur. Seulement, elle ne se réveilla pas.

J'eus beau crier, pleurer, hurler, supplier, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Les hommes quittèrent la pièce sans un mot, mais je pouvais deviner leur sourire. Je les détestais.

Me glissant le plus près possible de ma sœur, je saisis sa main. Yuuhei-san s'endormit presque aussitôt, mais c'était impossible pour moi. Voyant des larmes couler sur le visage de Kuru-nee, je laissais libre cours aux miennes également. Elle se mit à murmurer quelque chose dans son inconscience. Ayant un sourire triste, je repris en chœur sa supplique, à voix haute.

-Iza-nii... Sors-nous de là.

_Tanaka Taro vient de se connecter._

_Tanaka Taro : Bonjour à vous ! _

_Setton : Bonjour_

_Zaika : Bonjour._

_Tanaka Taro : Toujours pas de nouvelles de cet enlèvement ?_

_Setton : Non. J'ai pu parler avec quelqu'un qui connaît d'assez près cet acteur, et ils sont sans nouvelles. Et cette personne m'a confirmé que deux jeunes filles sont aussi portées disparu._

_Tanaka Taro : Deux jeunes filles ? Serait-ce d'elles dont parlait Kanra-san tout à l'heure ?_

_Zaika : C'est fortement probable._

_Tanaka Taro : C'est terrible... Des connaissances de Kanra-san ? Je n'espère pas. On a toujours l'impression que c'est pire quand ça arrive à quelqu'un qu'on connaît._

_Zaika : Je vais tenter de me renseigner, peut-être quelqu'un en ville a entendu parler de quelque chose._

_Setton : Pareil. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour aider._

_Tanaka Taro : Bonne idée. Je vais envoyer un message à tous les Dollars pour demander leur aide. Ça a déjà été bien utile par le passé, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne le serait pas aujourd'hui. Les Dollars sont là pour ça ! Mais n'oubliez pas de rester prudents, d'accord ?_

_Tanaka Taro s'est déconnecté._

* * *

_Et voilà ! Comme promis, la suite arrive immédiatement !_

_Et la traditionnel album photo... On pense bien à enlever les espaces ! Il y en a 5 si ça peut vous aider._

_Shizuo : imabox. fr/ affiche?= u19= 12140810522MlBi015 .jpg  
Izaya : imabox. fr/ affiche?= u19= 1214081054cFZeqR50 .jpg_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Enquête

Et c'est cette fois Anri qui nous raconte son enquête !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Enquête.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne sais rien du tout.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Retourne tranquillement chez toi et oublie cette conversation.

-Oui, Mère.

Soupirant, je m'éloignais de l'homme alors que mes yeux retrouvaient une couleur un peu moins rouge. C'était la cinquième personne que j'interrogeais. Cinq êtres, de cinq endroits différents de la ville. Et cinq échecs. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je cherchais. Peut-être parce que les personnes qui avaient disparu étaient toutes d'à peu près mon âge ? Peut-être parce que, malgré moi, j'appréciais les films d'Hanejima Yuuhei ? Pourtant, je n'avais aucune raison de m'y intéresser. Les rumeurs allaient bon train et tout le monde était au courant, bien qu'il semblerait qu'une dizaine d'heure à peine se soit écoulée. La nuit était tombée, et j'étais la seule jeune fille traînant encore dans ces rues – avec cette histoire, les parents voulaient que leur progéniture rentre sans faire de détour. C'était logique. C'était pour ça que j'aimais les humains – leur capacité de s'inquiéter au moindre petit événement était quelque chose d'étrange à mes yeux.

J'entendis des voix. Je les connaissais, mais je ne les avais pas tranché. Deux voix qui étaient d'ordinaire joviales et qui semblaient un peu démoralisées. Je m'approchais sans le réaliser.

-Tu sais, Yumacchi, je n'aime pas les voir comme ça... Je continue de penser qu'Ikebukuro est bien plus palpitante quand Izaya et Shizuo se battent.

-Mieux vaut que Kadota-san ne t'entende pas, Karisawa-san... Il en a marre de leurs disputes permanentes. A croire qu'il pourrait être derrière tout ça.

-Pas possible ! Dotachin, enlever des enfants ? Non non non, c'est pas possible ! En plus, les sœurs d'Izaya et le frère de Shizuo... Il est pas suicidaire non plus. C'est trop OOC. Comme si...Ryuuji kidnappait Taiga !

-Mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'il fait ? Et en plus il veut l'épouser !

-Oh mais oui ! Tu crois que Dotachin veut épouser une des sœurs d'Izaya ? Laquelle à ton avis ?

-Peut-être même veut-il épouser le frère de Shizuo ! Tu sais, il a toujours été un peu borderline !

Je m'éloignais aussi discrètement que je m'étais approchée. Leur conversation perdait peu à peu son intérêt. Cependant, mes soupçons étaient confirmés : c'était bien un proche d'Orihara Izaya qui avait disparu. Même deux, et ses sœurs, qui plus est. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de l'aider il faisait trop de mal à mes humains.

Un bruit suspect attira mon attention. Il s'agissait de Heiwajima Shizuo, cognant un distributeur au pied d'un grand bâtiment. Une femme en sorti. Je la connaissais un peu : Yagiri Namie, dirigeante des industries pharmaceutiques éponymes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Shizuo-san et il se calma. Visiblement, il attendait des informations qu'elle lui apportait.

Elle commença par secouer la tête, ce qui me fit penser à un médecin annonçant un décès à la famille. Mais, alors qu'il allait recommencer à martyriser l'automate, elle prit la parole, et il interrompit son geste.

-Il examine chaque vidéo de chaque caméra de surveillance de chaque recoin de la ville. Ce n'est pas mon genre de m'inquiéter, surtout pour lui, mais on dirait qu'il vient de prendre dix ans en une journée. Il refuse de lâcher l'ordinateur et de manger. Il ne m'a même pas gratifiée d'une seule remarque désobligeante ou parlé d'un plan visant à foutre le bordel. L'atmosphère est tellement étouffante que je rentre. Ne vous attendez pas à de grands résultats, cependant.

Elle le quitta, et il alluma une cigarette avant de s'adosser au mur et de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. La machine le cachait en grande partie, mais je pus voir son visage. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir cette expression, mélange de fureur et de désespoir, sur la figure de l'homme réputé le plus fort d'Ikebukuro. Je partis, décidée à chercher des indices. J'aimais les humains, et bien que j'aime voir leur réactions, bonnes ou mauvaises, mon instinct me disait que je devais faire quelque chose.

Alors que je commençais à me dire que je ne trouverais rien, je vis un homme, adossé le long d'un distributeur. Cette scène aurait pu être comique car elle était identique à celle que je venais de quitter. Mais cet homme était de ma progéniture et son corps entier était recouvert de blessures. J'allai le voir.

-Bonjour Mère.

-Bonjour. Je vois que tu es blessé... Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Je voulais prendre une boisson au distributeur. Il y avait un gars qui y était déjà, et deux gamines qui se planquaient pour l'observer. Je trouvais ça amusant alors je suis resté à part à les fixer. Et puis trop mecs sont sortis d'une voiture noire, on enlevé le garçon, repéré les deux filles et les ont assommé avant de les embarquer aussi. L'un d'entre eux m'a vu et m'a roué de coups pour que je garde le silence.

-Est-ce tout ?

-Oui Mère.

-Quand cela est-il arrivé ?

-Aux environs de dix heures, ce matin.

-Je te remercie. Va dans un hôpital et fais toi soigner, tu as bien travaillé.

-Merci Mère.

Je le quittai rapidement, me dirigeant vers mon appartement. Je devais me dépêcher, chaque seconde était précieuse. Mais alors que je passais devant le bâtiment où Orihara Izaya travaillais, je vis un mouvement dans la ruelle que Shizuo-san avait visiblement désertée. Un jeune homme était penché et semblait donner de grands coups dans quelque chose. Peut-être dans quelqu'un. Pas à pas, je m'approchais en silence. Il était effectivement en train de gifler quelqu'un, une jeune fille. Elle ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt et un short en piteux état et le garçon (il n'avait pas l'air vraiment plus âgé que moi) avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Je vis le visage de la jeune fille avant celui du garçon et j'étouffais un hoquet de surprise.

Le doute n'était pas permis. Elle était le portrait craché de son frère. J'avais devant moi une Orihara en train de se faire violenter, sinon pire. Je sortis sans un bruit mon épée, décidée à défendre la jeune fille. Seulement, le jeune homme se retourna vers moi et j'eus un second mouvement de surprise.

-Kida-kun ?

_Zaika vient de se connecter._

_Tanaka Taro : Bonjour, Zaika-san !_

_Zaika : Bonjour._

_Zaika vient d'ouvrir une conversation privée avec Kanra._

_Zaika : A cinq pâtés de maisons du cinéma. Près de la pharmacie. Le distributeur de boissons._

_Zaika : Dix heures._

_Zaika vient de fermer la conversation privée._

_Kanra : Grâce à des informateurs, j'ai des infos sur les disparitions ! Héhé, à moi la récompense..._

_Tanaka Taro : C'est vrai ? C'est formidable ! Et vous, Zaika-san, du nouveau ?_

_Zaika : Rien de neuf, malheureusement. J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez, Kanra-san._

_Tanaka Taro : Eh ? Ce qu'il cherche ?_

_Kanra : Je suis sur la bonne voie je pense... Ah, téléphone, je dois y aller !_

_Kanra s'est déconnectée._

_Tanaka Taro : Elle avait l'air de meilleur humeur. J'en suis heureux elle n'avait pas l'air d'être en forme ces derniers temps. Mais de quoi parliez-vous quand vous disiez qu'elle cherchait quelque chose ?_

_Zaika : Nous perdons tous quelque chose à un moment ou à un autre... Et il est venu le temps pour Kanra-san d'en retrouver une partie._

_Tanaka Taro : Une partie ? Je ne comprends définitivement pas._

_Zaika : …_

_Tanaka Taro : D'ailleurs, Setton-san ne s'est pas connectée de la journée. Peut-être a-t-elle des infos aussi. Pour ma part, je n'ai rien eu des Dollars._

_Tanaka Taro : Voilà qu'on frappe chez moi ! Qu'on tambourine, d'ailleurs. Ça doit être urgent, je dois y aller !_

_Tanaka Taro s'est déconnecté._

_Zaika : J'espère que Kida-kun est toujours vivant..._

_Zaika s'est déconnectée._

* * *

_Mais, que pouvait bien faire Kida ? Et qui sont ces mystérieuses personnes qui frappent chez Kanra et Taro ? La suite au prochain chapitre !_

_Laissez toutes vos impressions, et si vous pensez avoir les réponses à ces questions, n'hésitez pas : review ! Selon vous... Qui narrera le prochain chapitre ? ;D_

_Et je n'oublie pas l'album et ses 5 espaces dans le lien, naturellement._

_Shizuo : imabox. fr/ affiche?= u19= 1214081056kBYY9t25. jpg  
Izaya : imabox. fr/ affiche?= u19= 1214081056kBYY9t25. jpg_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Victime

Voici le chapitre tant attendu ! Je suis revenue du Danemark, c'était vraiment bien, mais vous n'êtes pas là pour ça ^_^ Le PDV de Kida, désormais, qui est ma foi très plaisant à écrire, j'espère qu'il le sera autant à lire !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Victime.

Je m'étais promis de passer une journée tranquille. Les vacances étaient à peine commencées, et le temps était magnifique. Un film qui me tentait venait tout juste de sortir, et je proposais à Mikado de m'accompagner. Il refusa, prétextant vouloir faire ses devoirs le plus vite possible pour être débarrassé. Haussant les épaules, j'invitais Anri-chan. Passer deux heures dans une salle obscure à ses côtés... J'en rêvais d'avance. Mais malheureusement, il semblerait bien que ce n'était qu'un rêve, car elle aussi souhaitait travailler. Ne me laissant pas démonter, je décidais d'arpenter les rues d'Ikebukuro à la recherche d'une belle jeune fille à séduire.

Personne. Pas une seule charmante demoiselle célibataire n'était visible. Toutes étaient accrochées au bras de mecs bien plus balèzes que moi... Pourtant, mon aura de bad-boy ne pouvait pas les laisser indifférentes, si ?

-Ah, Kida-kun ! Tu tires une de ces têtes...

Je me tournais vers la source de la voix. Karisawa-san et Yumasaki-san me fixaient intensément.

-Tu t'es fait rejeter par une fille ? Encore ?

Je leur décochai un regard faussement furieux avant de poser ma main sur mon cœur.

-Nous nous aimions d'un amour fou mais sa famille refuse que nous nous voyions... Et elle a préféré mettre fin à ses jours plutôt que de ne plus me revoir... J'envisage de faire la même chose, mais si je ne suis plus, qui séduira cette foule de damoiselles qui n'attendent que moi ?

Ma remarque les fit sourire. J'en profitais pour enchaîner.

-D'ailleurs, où sont-elles, ces créatures de rêves aux courbes si gracieuses ? Je n'en ai pas aperçu une seule se promenant sans homme ! Seraient-elles toutes déjà prises ?

Mes deux interlocuteurs échangèrent un regard sérieux qui me fit frissonner. C'était rare pour eux de perdre le sourire.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Tout le monde ne parle que de ça...

-Au courant de quoi ? Cupidon serait-il passé alors que je dormais ?

-Pas ça... L'acteur, Hanejima Yuuhei...

-Le petit frère de Shizuo-san, tout de temps _stalké_ par les sœur d'Izaya-san ?

-Justement. Il se serait fait enlever ce matin, et les sœurs d'Izaya aussi... La nouvelle a circulé tellement vite que plus personne n'ose sortir de chez soi, par peur d'être victime aussi...

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir comment prendre la nouvelle. Le bonheur sadique qu'il puisse être en train de ressentir une grande souffrance morale ainsi qu'une blessure à son amour-propre était un peu terni par le fait qu'il y avait un taré à Ikebukuro qui avait enlevé quelqu'un. Après, il s'agissait d'une star, les kidnappeurs n'étaient peut-être même plus dans le coin... Mais ils étaient de toute façon des morts en sursis : s'en prendre à la famille des deux plus gros psychopathes du coin était juste un billet aller simple pour le cimetière. Saluant Karisawa-san et Yumasaki-san, je repris ma route.

Au moins, je savais pourquoi il n'y avait aucune fille seule dans les rues. Dommage, j'aurais bien été volontaire pour les protéger de toute pseudo-racaille. J'aurais aimé emmener Saki dans ces rues, il y faisait bon. Mais c'était impossible, et je le savais bien. Soupirant, j'entrais dans une salle de jeu et succombait doucement aux lumières enivrantes de toutes ces machines. Trois heures plus tard et un porte-monnaie bien allégé, je quittais la salle avec un énorme ours en peluche dans les bras.

Je m'assis sur le bord d'une fontaine, regardant un peu le ciel qui était déjà sombre. Soudain, j'entendis des pleurs et je me retournais pour découvrir une petite fille en larmes qui regardait partout autour d'elle. Je m'approchais en souriant.

-Il y a un problème,madame ?

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Visiblement, le fait que je lui ai parlé « comme une grande » lui plu, car elle bomba un peu le torse et son visage reprit un peu de couleurs.

-J'ai perdu ma maman. Elle m'avait dit de ne pas m'éloigner, mais j'ai couru après un oiseau, et quand je me suis retournée, elle n'était plus là...

Elle recommença de plus belle à pleurer.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi, c'est Masaomi. J'ai quinze ans.

-J'ai pas le droit de donner mon nom aux inconnus... Mais tu t'es présenté, alors... Je m'appelle Saki. Mizuno Saki. J'ai sept ans.

Il m'était impossible de ne pas aider une petite fille, surtout quand elle portait le même prénom que ma dulcinée.

-Bien, Saki-chan. Ne pleure plus, je sais comment retrouver ta maman.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je te le promets. Tiens, je t'offre même ce gros nounours, alors sèches tes larmes, d'accord ?

Mon sourire ravageur fit des miracles. Elle s'essuya le visage avec sa manche. Quant à moi, j'escaladais le rebord de la fontaine et mis mes mains en porte-voix.

-Mizuno-san ? La petite Mizuno Saki-chan attend sa maman à la fontaine ! Je répète, la petite Mizuno Saki-chan attend sa maman à la fontaine ! Mizuno-san ?

J'étais certain que ma voix pouvait être entendue à travers toute la place ; il n'y avait pas un seul souffle d'air qui aurait pu l'étouffer.

J'attendis un peu. A part des gens qui s'étaient tournés vers moi d'un air surpris, je ne distinguais par un seul mouvement. Saki-chan eut les yeux qui se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, alors je la pris de façon à pouvoir la porter.

-Vas-y, essaie. Une maman entends toujours les cris de son enfant, où qu'elle soit.

Elle remplit ses poumons d'air et se mit à crier le plus fort possible.

-Maman ? C'est Saki ! Je suis à la fontaine ! Maman !

A ce moment, une femme traversa la place en courant. Je reposais la petite sur le sol, et elle se mit à courir vers la femme qui la prit dans ses bras.

-Saki ! Mon poussin, où étais-tu passée ? Tu as une idée du souci que j'ai pu me faire ?

-Pardon, maman... Je le referais plus, promis ! Ah, et puis, merci beaucoup, monsieur, sans toi, j'aurais jamais retrouvé ma maman !

Je fis un large sourire à sa mère qui me remercia mille fois avant de partir, serrant bien fort la main de sa fille qui tenait contre elle l'ours en peluche. Je restais un moment immobile, mais, au moment de quitter le rebord de la fontaine, une légère crampe me fit trébucher... Et tomber directement dans l'eau. Qui, par ailleurs, n'était pas spécialement chaude. Et, bien qu'il n'existât rien en cette terre de plus sexy qu'un corps mouillé, je décidais de rentrer sans plus faire aucun détour. Le chemin le plus direct était de passer par la tour où travaillait Izaya-san, et bien que rien que cet endroit me donnait envie d'entrer dans le bâtiment pour lui casser la figure, je me dis que je devais me tenir.

Une ruelle sombre était juste à côté du bâtiment. Je me mis à sourire avec amertume, pensant que c'était l'endroit rêvé pour dissimuler un corps, ou même pour se battre – ce que j'avais déjà fait à de maintes reprises (me battre, pas cacher des cadavres). Un homme sortit d'ailleurs de cette ruelle, l'air visiblement coupable. Je ne me serais d'ordinaire pas préoccupé de ça, s'il n'avait pas porté un masque blanc dissimulant son visage. Ce n'était pas un foulard jaune, ni un carré bleu. Et s'il se cachait, c'était pourtant qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. M'engouffrant dans la rue mal éclairée, je distinguai un corps inanimé au sol. Une jeune fille, sans aucun doute. Je me précipitai, voyant qu'elle était vraiment blessée. Quand je reconnus l'une des jumelles Orihara, j'hésitai un court instant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous, moi ? Bien sûr que je dois l'aider !

J'étais tellement furieux contre moi-même que j'avais formulé cette pensée à voix haute. Me penchant au dessus d'elle, je vérifiais ses signes vitaux. Bon, elle respirait encore. Son visage était couvert de bleus, son œil droit était décoré d'un large coquard, mais elle survivrait. Je lui donnais une gifle dans l'espoir de la réveiller. Aucune réaction. Soudain, je sentis une présence derrière moi, et je me retournais.

-Kida-kun ?

L'air effrayé d'Anri-chan m'attrista. Elle ne me croyait quand même pas capable d'être celui qui avait fait du mal à cette fille, si ?

-Anri-chan... T'as pas vu un mec avec un masque s'enfuir ? Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui l'a laissée ici.

Elle secoua la tête, visiblement rassurée. De toute évidence, elle ne voulait pas que je sois coupable et aurait gobé n'importe quel mensonge. Bien que ce n'en fut pas un, cela dit.

-Les rues sont dangereuses... Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, d'accord ? Tu n'habites pas loin, alors dépêche-toi. Je vais la ramener à son frère. Sois prudente.

-Toi aussi... J'ai entendu dire qu'il était tellement furieux qu'il pourrait te tuer sans réfléchir. Fais attention.

Je hochais la tête et elle s'éloigna. Je chargeai la sœur de mon pire ennemi sur mon dos et quittait la ruelle. Sans savoir pourquoi, je ne me dirigeai pas vers le bâtiment. Même dans une telle situation, je n'arrivais pas à me persuader de voir Izaya-san. De plus, s'il me voyait avec sa sœur dans un tel état, il me tuerait probablement avant même de poser la moindre question, comme l'avait dit Anri-chan. Je cherchais où la laisser. A l'hôpital ? On me poserait plein de questions. Non, je savais où aller.

Je sonnais à l'interphone d'un immeuble. Bien sûr, je ne l'avais pas choisi au hasard.

-C'est qui ?

-J'ai... Quelque chose pour vous. En lien avec les disparitions.

Aussitôt, un clic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Je grimpais les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à me retrouver devant la porte. Mais, au moment de frapper, je pris peur. Je posais la jeune fille, donnais quelques coups à la porte et m'enfuis en courant. J'entendis la poignée s'abaisser et la une voix protester qu'il n'y avait personne. Puis il vit visiblement la jeune fille.

-Mairu ? Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je quittais la tour, totalement désemparé. Je ne savais pas trop où j'allais. Je ne savais même pas de quoi j'avais peur. Probablement d'être impliqué dans une histoire dangereuse, moi qui m'étais promis de les éviter. Sans savoir comment, je me retrouvais devant une porte familière, à laquelle je tambourinai.

-Kida-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Mikado... Je peux dormir ici, s'il te plaît ? J'ai retrouvé une des sœurs d'Izaya-san, je l'ai laissée entre les mains de Shizuo-san, mais... Je ne veux pas d'ennuis.

Devant ma mine paniquée, mon meilleur ami me fit entrer sans la moindre hésitation. Au loin, on entendit le moteur vrombissant d'une moto à pleine allure.

_Kanra vient de se connecter._

_Kanra : Zaika-san, vous êtes là ?_

_Zaika : Oui. Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?_

_Kanra : Pas dans sa totalité, mais votre aide me fut précieuse. Et ce coup de téléphone fut une très bonne nouvelle._

_Zaika : Une bonne nouvelle ?_

_Kanra : Vos indices me permettront de retrouver l'endroit où se situe ce que j'ai perdu... Mais cet appel m'a indiqué que l'une des choses perdues est désormais en sécurité._

_Zaika : Tant mieux pour vous !_

_Kanra : Setton-san a accepté de m'aider à retrouver ce qu'il me manque. Finalement, je pense que les Dollars est un concept vraiment utile._

_Zaika : Nous somme comme des araignées, nos toiles formant des liens permettant de tout savoir._

_Kanra : Et ceux qui s'y opposent se retrouvent piégés et finiront dévorés._

_Kanra : Bon, je me dois d'aller m'occuper de cette chose retrouvée._

_Zaika : Bonne soirée._

_Kanra s'est déconnectée._

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Kida-kun ne pensait pas à mal, en fait, il n'était responsable de rien... Mais il ne voulait pas non plus être impliqué dans un problème avec les Orihara. Ca se comprend, je suppose :D

Désolée, je mettrais une image plus tard, je suis fatiguée là ^^ Le prochain chapitre... Prochainement ! =D


	5. Chapitre 5 : Indices

_Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! Celty sera votre guide lors de cette narration. Les engrenages commencent à tourner, et, peu à peu, les choses se mettent en place. Le dénouement est proche..._

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Indices.

Shinra avait passé ses bras autour de ma taille, et je veillais à ce qu'il n'ait pas trop les mains baladeuses – mais il avait visiblement saisi le sérieux de la situation car il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, l'air grave. Sa blouse flottait au vent alors que nous circulions dans les rues d'Ikebukuro, et je le vis à plusieurs reprises bien replacer sa mallette, coincée entre nous deux, pour éviter qu'elle ne glisse. Je devais faire plusieurs tours, c'était évident, alors sitôt que nous arrivâmes à destination, je fis demi-tour une fois qu'il descendit. Lancée à pleine vitesse, le paysage ne me semblait être qu'une traînée de lumières vives et floues. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle j'aimais la vitesse le décor me rappelait les aurores boréales que j'observais il y a des siècles de cela.

Je n'eus pas besoin de sonner, ni même de descendre de mon engin ; Izaya m'attendait déjà. Saisissant mon portable, je lui écris un simple mot « _Courage. _». C'eut pour effet de le faire sourire, le genre de sourire triste qu'on aurait cru ne jamais le voir faire. Dans sa main, un casque de moto presque neuf – ses virées avec moi étaient limitées. Je transportais bien plus souvent Shizuo.

Il monta derrière moi sans un mot – c'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'il tremblait. Me retournant vers lui, je vis qu'il était blanc comme un linge. Avant de démarrer, je posais une question. « _Effrayé ? _».

-Je sais même pas dans quel état elle est. Et Shizu-chan m'a quand même dit « Elle est vivante mais tu ferais mieux de te bouger ». Et si elle était dans un coma dont elle ne se réveillait pas ? Et si elle perdait toute capacité à bouger ? Qu'elle soit vivante est merveilleux, mais la notion de vie englobe bien des états dans lesquels je ne veux pas voir ma sœur.

Je serrais un court instant sa main dans la mienne et démarrait. A moto, l'appartement de Shizuo n'était qu'à une ou deux minutes, mais je devinais qu'il s'agissait des deux minutes les plus longues de la vie d'Izaya. Lui qui avait tendance à se rejeter en arrière et à tendre les bras sur les côtés, comme s'il volait (ou, m'avait-il expliqué, montrer au monde qu'il le dominait, mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les humains tendaient les bras en signe de force), était agrippé à moi si fort que Shinra en aurait pâli de jalousie.

M'arrêtant dans un dérapage contrôlé devant l'immeuble, je coupais le contact. Izaya avait retiré son casque et était descendu, mais il ne bougeait pas, fixant le bâtiment comme s'il redoutait ce qu'il y trouverait. Je le saisis par le poignet pour le tirer jusqu'à la porte. Je sonnais à l'interphone et Shizuo nous ouvrit sans même demander qui c'était. Je m'engouffrais alors dans le hall, traînant toujours Izaya derrière moi, qui se laissait faire mollement.

Je toquais patiemment et le battant s'ouvrit sur Shizuo qui s'effaça immédiatement, laissant apercevoir Shinra penché au dessus d'un corps immobile. Oubliant toutes ses craintes, Izaya se précipita jusqu'à sa sœur qu'il prit dans ses bras sans un mot.

_« Comment va-t-elle ? »_

_-_Quelqu'un a sonné et l'a laissée à ma porte. Je sais pas qui, mais je m'en fous. Elle est à demi-consciente. Me répondit à voix basse Shizuo. Cheville tordue, bras cassé, épaule déboîtée, mâchoire fracturée. Franchement, les types qu'ont fait ça ne l'ont pas loupée. Elle a l'estomac couvert de bleu comme s'ils l'avaient rouée de coup – ah, et une marque violacée dans son cou laisse penser qu'ils lui ont donné un, sinon plusieurs, coups, probablement avec une barre en fer ou une batte.

« _Elle peut parler ? _»

-Elle ne répond pas aux questions qu'on lui pose, mais elle a de la fièvre et est visiblement en plein délire. Elle n'arrête pas de parler de sa sœur qu'il faut sauver, et de sushis.

« _Sushis ? _»

-Shinra est aussi perplexe que moi à ce sujet. Peut-être un trauma, quelque chose dans le genre.

Il se tut et nous tournâmes la tête vers Izaya. Il avait posé la tête de Mairu contre sa poitrine et la berçait doucement.

-Shizu-chan ?

-Quoi ?

Le ton paraissait agressif mais on sentait que Shizuo retenait sa haine envers Izaya par respect pour la souffrance qu'il subissait (chose qu'Izaya n'aurait jamais faite, cela dit en passant).

-J'ai eu des infos concernant l'endroit de l'enlèvement. J'allais t'appeler mais tu m'as dépassé... Un informateur m'a filé des renseignements au sujet du lieu où ça c'est passé.

-Abrège, putain. Tu sais quoi au juste ?!

-D'après les vidéos, ton frère était au distributeur près de la pharmacie, mes sœurs le traquant. Des mecs avec des masques l'ont fait rentrer dans une voiture noire, ont surpris mes sœurs et leur ont fait subir le même sort.

-Et ils sont partis où ?

-J'y travaille.

-Dans ce cas, m'adresse plus la parole jusqu'à avoir quoique ce soit d'utile.

Mairu commença à remuer, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose. Son frère lui caressa les cheveux en se tournant vers elle. Elle allait visiblement mal, et transpirait à grosses gouttes, mais réussit à murmurer quelque chose. Son frère tendit l'oreille, l'écoutant attentivement. Le seul mot audible fut « sushis ». Cela devait encore être une phrase sans aucun sens né de la fièvre. Pourtant, Izaya ouvrit grand les yeux, embrassa tendrement sa sœur sur le front et jeta à Shizuo une veste qui traînait.

-Celty, j'ai besoin que tu m'emmènes quelque part. Shizu-chan, prends ta voiture et suis-nous. Si t'as un flingue qui traîne, je suis preneur.

-Je suppose que je reste ici pour la soigner comme je peux... Soupira Shinra. Mais tu sais, elle serait mieux à l'hôpital.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et non, j'ai pas de flingue pour toi. Tu ferais que des conneries, de toute façon.

Izaya eut un sourire de vainqueur, et ses yeux brillaient de nouveau de cet éclat qui leur était si particulier.

-J'ai ce quoique ce soit d'utile.

_Zaika vient de se connecter._

_Tanaka Taro : Rebonjour, Zaika-san !_

_Zaika : Rebonjour._

_Zaika : Cette personne qui tambourinait à votre porte... Était-ce important ?_

_Tanaka Taro : C'était un ami qui avait peur d'être impliqué dans quelque chose de dangereux... Il n'a pas eu une vie simple jusqu'ici, vous savez. S'en sortir est difficile._

_Zaika : Je pense pouvoir comprendre._

_Tanaka Taro : Yoooo Anri-chan ! Ici Masaomi, pour te servir, comme toujours._

_Zaika : Kida-kun ?_

_Tanaka Taro : Ah, désolé, j'ai tourné le dos cinq secondes, et..._

_Tanaka Taro : Et je lui ai volé le clavier. Mikado, oublie le sans fil si tu veux pas qu'on te le vole... Bah, à bas l'anonymat, il n'y a personne sur ce chat actuellement ! Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, tout à l'heure. C'est que t'es arrivée pile au moment où mon instinct de survie me disait de rester éloigné des Orihara, alors que mon esprit me disait d'aider une jeune fille dans le besoin... Du coup, j'ai flippé._

_Zaika : Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse... Même après avoir vu que c'était toi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que tu étais peut-être responsable. Pardon._

_Tanaka Taro : Je sais ! Pour se pardonner, nous n'avons qu'à passer la nuit ensemble et sdfhjkh_

_Tanaka Taro : Désolé pour ça ! J'ai récupéré le clavier !_

_Tanaka Taro : Pas pour longtemps, hahaha ! Je suis maléfique. Et si tu venais dormir chez Mikado ? On pourrait lui raconter des histoires d'horreur jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse dessus !_

_Tanaka Taro : HORS DE QUESTION ! Enfin, je veux dire... si tu veux venir, tu es la bienvenue. Mais pas d'histoire effrayante ! Rien que ces enlèvements me fichent la chair de poule._

_Zaika : Je pense que cette histoire est sur le point de s'achever..._

_Tanaka Taro : Comment ça ?_

_Zaika : Peu importe. Je me prépare, j'arrive dans vingt minutes._

_Zaika s'est déconnectée._

* * *

Zaika aurait-elle raison ? L'histoire va-t-elle s'achever ? Il reste pourtant deux chapitres. Les choses vont-elles se dérouler comme prévu ? Qu'est-ce qu'Izaya peut bien avoir en tête ? Kururi et Kasuka sont-ils seulement encore vivants ?

Ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre ! Et n'oubliez pas qu'une review peut me motiver à poster la suite... Plus rapidement ;D


	6. Chapitre 6 : Rencard

_Nous y voilà, l'avant dernier chapitre ! Kururi sera votre aimable narratrice. Je tiens à présenter mes excuses pour les irrégularités dans les updates, je suis plutôt surchargée ^^' Appréciez ! =D_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Rencart.

-Hé, tout va bien ? Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît... Ça fait des heures que tu ne bouges plus !

Mes paupières étaient lourdes, mais je me forçais à les ouvrir. Ma tête était douloureuse, et mon esprit embrumé. Je supposais que mes multiples embrassades avec le mur n'étaient pas restées sans conséquence. Soudain, je réalisai qu'il y avait un visage penché au dessus de moi.

-Mai...Ru...

Mais ce n'était pas elle. Vu la distance entre nos deux visages, sa tresse m'aurait déjà chatouillée depuis longtemps. Pourtant, ces yeux, ces traits... Il s'agissait d'un visage longtemps et souvent contemplé. Brutalement, je me redressais en comprenant qui ça pouvait être. Mon mouvement fut trop rapide et mon crâne heurta violemment le sien – si je n'avais pas une commotion cérébrale à la fin de la journée...

-Yuuhei-san ! Yuuhei-san s'inquiète pour moi... C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! T'entends ça, Mairu ?

Je contemplais la pièce vide. Yuuhei-san posa sa main sur mon bras, l'air désolé.

-Ils ont libéré ta sœur... Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais ils avaient l'air de dire que c'était pour montrer qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à nous faire du mal si la rançon n'était pas versée.

Je me rappelais effectivement de ça. J'étais consciente quand ils avaient traîné Mairu – qui hurlait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser, jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui donnent un violent coup à la nuque pour l'assommer – mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste. Je réussis à lui murmurer une simple chose avant qu'elle ne me lâche de force, priant pour qu'elle fasse passer le message à Iza-nii. Il comprendrait forcément. Il le devait, sinon nous étions foutus. Ça me semblait évident que nos ravisseurs n'avaient aucune intention de nous laisser vivre une fois la rançon versée j'étais juste heureuse que ma petite sœur s'en soit sortie. Une larme roula sur ma joue.

-Tu as mal quelque part ?

Je secouais la tête. C'était un mensonge, et il le savait bien, mais ça m'aidait à tenir le coup.

-Je suis seule dans une pièce avec Yuuhei-san...C'est... Un rencart ! Un rencart avec mon idole ! Je vais en profiter pour te poser une question existentielle...

-Je ne suis pas intéressé. Franchement, toi et ta sœur, vous me faîtes un peu flipper, vous êtes les seules à me suivre partout comme ça. Et puis, nos frères se détestent, et le tien engage des mecs qui veulent m'assassiner juste pour énerver le mien. Ce serait vraiment bizarre. M'interrompit-il précipitamment. Je soupirai.

-Ce n'était pas la question. Mairu et moi, on t'idolâtre depuis ce film où tu serrais cette fille dans tes bras en lui murmurant « Je te protégerai au péril de ma vie ». Je ne ferais pas de coup bas à ma sœur en te draguant alors qu'elle n'est pas là. Non, ma question concernait plus ton bras sur mon épaule...

-C'est un geste destiné à t'apporter un peu de réconfort... A moins que tu sois blessée ?

Il retira sa main et je fermai les yeux, légèrement agacée. Je découvrais une nouvelle facette de mon idole : un garçon très humain et attentionné, mais sans aucune qualité de réflexion.

-Regarde mes mains. Tu vois la corde qui les maintient ? Bon. Alors comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas cette corde ? Et vu la couleur de tes poignets, tu en avais une aussi.

-Oh, ça ? Dans un film, je devais me libérer tout seul, alors on m'a donné des conseils pour que je puisse enlever en moins de cinq secondes n'importe quelle corde.

Je le regardais, sidérée. J'avais appris à me battre suite à de nombreuses années de cours, et lui, rien que pour jour un film, savait se débarrasser de cordes serrées. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressentais autre chose qu'une passion folle pour lui – de la jalousie pure. Mais je restais plus intelligente.

-Ça te dirait... Tu sais... De me libérer aussi ?

Il s'empressa de le faire. Mes poignets étaient extrêmement douloureux mais ça restait supportable. Je défis mes liens au niveau des chevilles et tentait de me mettre debout. Ce fut une mauvaise idée – ma tête se mit à tourner violemment et mes jambes se dérobèrent.

-On va rester assis encore un peu, je crois...

-Shh ! Quelqu'un vient !

Yuuhei-san se précipita sur le matelas, les mains dans le dos. J'enroulais rapidement la corde autour des miennes et de mes chevilles pour feindre la captivité.

-Tu n'as pas oublié que je tiens toujours ton précieux frère en otage ? Non ? Je m'en doutais... Oh, oui, il est à côté de moi en ce moment...

Yuuhei-san avait regagné confiance depuis que nous étions libres de nos mouvements, et il utilisait maintenant son atout principal : son jeu d'acteur. Son regard était un mélange de peur et de colère, à un tel point que j'y aurais presque cru.

-Dis bonjour à ton grand-frère !

L'homme se mit à rire en collant le téléphone à l'oreille de Yuuhei-san.

-Shizuo... Ne paie rien, ils me tueront de toute façon.

Son ton faussement larmoyant me fit réaliser à quel point ce qu'il disait était vrai – si nous n'arrivions pas à nous enfuir, nous étions fichus. Mon seul – _notre_ seul espoir était que mon frère ait compris ce que je voulais. Sinon... Je n'avais aucune envie d'y penser.

-Pour ce qui est de la rançon... Tu as de plus grandes chances de le revoir si tu paies.

Shizuo-san beugla quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas à dire, je préférais nettement mon frère qui savais garder son calme.

-Oui, oui, elle est vivante aussi... Mais pourquoi te soucier de cette gamine ?

Réflexion faite... Mon frère se serait pas mal foutu de savoir comment allait Yuuhei-san. Shizuo-san gagnait des points.

-Shizuo-san ! Comment va Mairu ?

Ma voix monta dans les aigus, et même si je ne pus entendre sa réponse, lui avait eu la sienne.

-Que dirais-tu d'une rançon de cent milliards de yens ? Combien vaut ton frère, à tes yeux ?

Le sourire cruel de l'homme me fit froid dans le dos. Et c'est alors que je réalisai – je voyais son visage. Asiatique, la quarantaine, cheveux bruns. Il n'avait aucune intention de nous laisser vivre. Sinon, il se serait caché. Ce simple constat me ficha un coup dur, mais renforça par la même occasion ma volonté de fuir.

-Tu as vingt-quatre heures pour réunir cet argent. Demain, à dix-neuf heures précises, tu le poseras, stocké dans un sac à dos de couleur sombre, près de la fontaine de la place principale. Si jamais je repère le moindre flic, c'est un cadavre que tu récupéreras. Et si tout se passe bien... Ton frère devrait te revenir d'ici quarante-huit heures.

Il eut une réponse qui le surprit visiblement. Il ouvrit grand les yeux puis éclata de rire.

-Me retrouver et me tuer ? Je te souhaite un bon courage ! Si j'entends quoi que ce soit de louche dans les environs d'où je me situe, je tue la fille. C'est clair ? Bien.

Il raccrocha sans rien ajouter en me regardant d'un air froid et se tourna vers une des petites fenêtres.

-Profitez-bien de ce ciel, c'est probablement la dernière fois que vous le verrez...

Je me levais d'un bond pour le maîtriser. Je n'étais pas une frêle petite fille. Et je voulais rentrer chez moi. Mes cours de combat montraient encore une fois leur intérêt.

Il ne vit rien venir. Un coup de pied violent dans le dos, et sa tête heurta le mur dans un craquement. Il s'effondra et je le fixais. L'avais-je tué ? Ne me laissant pas réfléchir plus, Yuuhei-san me traîna dans la pièce suivante. Une fenêtre était ouverte, laissant voir des immeubles innombrables. Ce que je n'avais pas anticipé, dans ma précipitation, c'était les quatre autres hommes – qui réagirent vite. On frappa Yuuhei-san qui tituba et tomba à quatre pattes – il savait se libérer, pas se battre. Je me défendis. Coup dans le plexus. L'homme suffoqua. Un autre m'attrapa par les cheveux j'étais insensible depuis un moment (les bagarres fraternelles sans aucune règle avaient un avantage) et je lançais ma jambe en arrière. Ma professeur aurait été fière de moi – je ne manquerais pas de lui raconter. Seulement, mes vertiges étaient loin d'être finis et une nouvelle crise me figea un court instant. Tout fut ensuite confus – j'entendis des bruits de pas précipités, des respirations haletantes et des cris. Mon nom fut prononcé alors que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Ma douleur crânienne était telle que je reculais sans m'en rendre compte. Sentant le mur dans mon dos, je voulus m'y appuyer. Il s'agissait de la fenêtre ouverte et la dernière pensée que j'eus avant de chuter du treizième étage fut « _qu'il à l'air stupide, celui là, à porter un manteau en plein été... »_

Puis l'impact mettant un terme à ma chute vint.

Noir total. Puis même plus de noir. Plus rien.

_Tanaka Taro vient de se connecter._

_Tanaka Taro : Bonjour !_

_Tanaka Taro : Oh, il n'y a personne de connecté..._

_Zaika vient de se connecter._

_Tanaka Taro : Zaika-san, c'est gentil de se connecter, mais... On est dans la même pièce._

_Zaika : C'EST POURQUOI, MIKADO, LÂCHE TON PC ET VIENS JOUER AUX CARTES ! GROS GEEK !_

_Tanaka Taro : Masaomi... Rends à Sonohara-san son téléphone._

_Zaika : Nan._

_Tanaka Taro : C'est juste que... Je suis préoccupé par Kanra-san, et par toute cette histoire d'enlèvement. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais avoir des nouvelles le plus vite possible._

_Zaika : Mikado, à la prochaine réponse que tu me fais par le chat plutôt qu'à voix haute, alors que je suis à deux mètres, je raconte à Anri-chan tous tes secrets honteux._

_Tanaka Taro s'est déconnecté (raison : Non je t'en supplie pas ça!)_

_Zaika s'est déconnectée (raison : J'aimerais participer à vos conversations, les garçons... De vive voix de préférence)._

* * *

_Bien que ce tchat s'achève sur une note joyeuse, n'oublions pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment cette sinistre histoire va-t-elle s'achever ? Découvrez-le samedi prochain dans le tout dernier chapitre ! Et merci de votre fidélité, laissez une review, même anonyme, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ! :3_

_Bye-biiii~_


	7. Chapitre 7 final : Sauvetage

_Moiii ? J'ai dit samedi et on est mardi ? V_V Vous avez pas mis assez de volonté. Même une toute petite review m'aurait motivée, donc, en punition, voilà le dernier chapitre en retard !_

_J'en profite pour rappeler que rien ici ne m'appartient, l'univers appartient à Narita-san, et Narita-san seulement ! =D_

_La conclusion de cette fic ! Rappel du chapitre précédent : Dans une tentative de s'enfuir, Kururi et Kasuka doivent s'attaquer à leurs agresseurs. Malgré l'efficacité de la jeune fille, la voilà acculée contre la fenêtre et bascule dans le vide alors que quelqu'un se précipite en hurlant son prénom..._

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Sauvetage.

La moto dérapa pour s'arrêter et Shizu-chan donna un grand coup de frein pour ne pas nous percuter. Il sortit en trombe de sa voiture.

-Izaya... Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? On est en plein centre d'Ikebukuro. Tu vas pas me dire que ces connards se seraient mis à un endroit aussi flagrant ?

Sans un mot, je lui désignais un immeuble. Sur l'une des vitres, on voyait clairement une pancarte « A LOUER », et, si on regardait bien, on voyait que quelqu'un avait écrit au feutre en dessous « DEJA LOUÉ ». Aucun professionnel de la location ne ferait ça. Je désignais ensuite une camionnette garée sur une place. C'était celle que j'avais vu sur les vidéos de surveillance, sans le moindre doute possible.

-Au huitième étage, hein... ? Bon, pas la peine d'utiliser la manière douce...

Les lumières multicolores de la ville étaient un spectacle qui valait le détour. Au point que personne ne vit Shizu-chan arracher un pauvre petit panneau de circulation pour détruire la porte. Personne, sauf peut-être...

-Shizuo. Izaya. Se battre c'est mal. Mangez des sushis, ça vous calmera.

-Honnêtement, Simon, on a l'air de se battre, là, maintenant ?

-Des nouvelles de tes sœurs ? Et de son frère ?

-Oui. Grâce à toi.

Le laissant sur ces derniers mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, je me précipitai à la suite de Shizu-chan dans l'immeuble.

L'ascenseur indiquait qu'il était au seizième. Nous n'avions pas le temps. Il nous fallait grimper les marches quatre à quatre.

Essoufflement. Inquiétude. Halètements. Nous avions l'impression de courir au ralenti.

Arrivés au huitième, nous n'eûmes même pas le temps de douter de la porte – des bruits de combat étaient audibles. Shizu-chan donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte, la défonçant littéralement. J'entendis quelqu'un crier le nom de ma sœur d'un air paniqué, et il me fallut du temps pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de moi.

Dans la pièce, quatre hommes. Un était agenouillé, le souffle coupé. Un autre se dirigeait vers ma sœur, l'air menaçant, un couteau dans la main. Les deux autres avaient acculé Kasuka contre le mur et étaient eux aussi armés de couteaux.

Kururi n'allait pas bien. Ça me semblait évident. Son regard était vide et elle reculait doucement, comme incertaine de ses propres pas. Elle s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre et bascula. M'élançant pour la rattraper, je la vis esquisser un demi-sourire avant de chuter. Mon bras pendait dans le vide, impuissant. Je fermais le yeux, incapable de voir ce spectacle. J'avais poussé bien des gens au suicide, les regarder sauter ne m'avait jamais gêné. Mais cette fois...

La fureur m'envahit. Je sortis mon couteau pour me battre. Shizu-chan s'était déjà occupé des deux types qui s'en prenaient à son frère et il était en train de régler son compte au troisième. Alors que je m'approchais du dernier, mon meilleur ennemi s'écria.

-Crétin ! Tu crois que je suis pas assez grand pour leur faire la peau ? Casse-toi ! Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour Kururi !

Je le dévisageai un court instant et détalai aussi vite que je pouvais. A chaque marche, la même pensée. « Faîtes qu'elle soit en vie. » Ridicule, non ? Une chute de plus de trente mètres. Même Shizu-chan n'y survivrait pas... Quoiqu'il était un monstre, alors peut-être. Comme si une gamine de quatorze ans pouvait rester en vie après ça. Je réalisais que je pleurais – mais honnêtement, je n'en avais rien à faire.

Je sortis en trombe du hall. La fenêtre était à la face est. J'y courus. Une foule était agglutinée autour de quelque chose. Ça devait être son corps, forcément. _Ce qu'il en restait_.

-Elle respire encore !

Une voix grave cria ceci. La rumeur se propagea à travers la foule. J'écartais les gens du mieux que je pouvais, me frayant un passage. Ce que je vis me scia en deux, et mes jambes me lâchèrent, me laissant sur les rotules.

Une pancarte était posée au sol. Je devinais qu'elle avait d'ailleurs été jetée plus que posée. Et Simon se tenait là, debout, avec dans ses bras le corps inerte de Kururi. Il me repéra, me fit un sourire, et tonna de sa grosse voix.

-Izaya... Ta sœur a été recalée au Ciel... Ils l'ont renvoyée et elle est tombée ici ! Si je ne l'avais pas rattrapée... Elle y serait retournée ! Elle est cassée mais respire...

Me relevant difficilement, je m'approchai avec lenteur. J'osais à peine la toucher, mais Simon me la mit dans les bras de force. Elle était si légère... Et surtout... Si... Inanimée.

Je la serrais contre moi, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. Je m'autorisais ces larmes que j'avais si longtemps refoulées. Un homme s'approcha de moi.

-J'ai appelé une ambulance, mais je suis médecin. Puis-je l'examiner pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien ?

Doucement, il prit son pouls, vérifia la régularité de sa respiration, puis la coucha sur le côté. On ignorait si elle était consciente de ce qui l'entourait, mais je réalisai que la main que je serrais me rendait une légère pression.

-Elle... Elle va s'en sortir ?

D'innombrables chuchotements commencèrent, s'amplifiant peu à peu. Inutile de me retourner pour savoir qui était là.

-Yo, Yuuhei-kun... longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus, pas vrai ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est adressés la parole... Tu avais quoi, huit ans ?

-Izaya. Comment va ta sœur ?

La voix de Shizu-chan me ramena à la réalité.

-Ça devrait aller. Elle est plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air.

Les hurlements d'une ambulance résonnèrent dans toute la ville. Les ambulanciers se dépêchèrent de faire monter ma sœur sur un brancard. Shizu-chan insista pour que son frère subisse aussi des examens, et nous montâmes tous les quatre à bord du véhicule.

Le diagnostic des médecins fut que Kasuka n'avait rien de sérieux, si ce n'était un choc psychologique. Il put nous raconter tout ce qui était arrivé tout collait avec ce que j'avais supposé.

Concernant ma sœur, le diagnostic fut moins bon. Elle était dans le coma, et ils disaient qu'elle pourrait ne jamais se réveiller. Elle souffrait d'un traumatisme crânien qui pourrait lui laisser des séquelles. Je parvins à négocier pour Mairu puisse être dans la même chambre, le temps que ses os se réparent. Je passais plus d'une semaine à l'hôpital, mes deux petites sœurs dans les bras, sans aucun signe d'amélioration. Beaucoup de gens déposaient des fleurs. Certains parce que je les connaissais. D'autres parce qu'ils avaient entendu parler de l'histoire, de ces adolescentes, dommages collatéraux de l'enlèvement de Hanejima Yuuhei.

Au final, les types qui avaient fait ça n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de rendre vivants leurs captifs. Leur motivation était « de l'argent facile, et puis on disparaît ». La copine de l'un d'entre eux était une fan de Kasuka, il était devenu jaloux. Classique. Ils avaient libéré Mairu pour l'exemple – montrer qu'ils étaient capables de faire du mal. Une preuve qu'ils étaient des amateurs – même si la victime ne voyait pas leur visage, il était absurde de la libérer et espérer s'en tirer.

Aucun d'eux n'était mort, mais quatre d'entre eux finirent condamnés à perpétuité – le dernier, dont ne nous étions même pas occupés, finirait ses jours dans un lit d'hôpital, paraplégique, suite à des vertèbres déplacées. Je caressai doucement les cheveux de Kururi – il valait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de ça. Elle avait beau être forte, ça la détruirait probablement.

Les choses redevenaient normales. Je dus expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé une bonne dizaine de fois, et on me ficha enfin la paix.

Ikebukuro redevint un quartier calme, avec ses gangs, ses distributeurs qui volaient, sa motarde sans tête. Un quartier comme un autre, en somme.

_Kanra vient de se connecter._

_Tanaka Taro : Bonjour, Kanra-san ! Ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas connecté !_

_Kanra : Bonjour Belle journée, non ?_

_Zaika : Quelque chose de bien vous est-il arrivé ?_

_Kanra : Et bien... Disons que je vis un conte de fée !_

_Setton : Vous avez trouvé un Prince Charmant ?_

_Kanra : Non, non, ce n'est pas ça... Disons juste que la Belle au bois Dormant a ouvert les yeux après son long sommeil._

_Tanaka Taro : Doit-on en conclure que votre petite sœur s'est réveillée ?_

_Kanra : Héhé... C'est bien possible..._

_Kyo vient de se connecter._

_Mai vient de se connecter._

_Mai : Kanra, sors de ta chambre et va mettre la table._

_Kyo : Et n'oublie pas d'aller m'acheter le dernier album de Hanejima Yuuhei. Je suis encore en convalescence, le docteur m'a dit de ne pas sortir._

_Kanra : Ah, elles sont impitoyables... Je dois y aller !_

_Kanra s'est déconnectée._

_Mai : Au fait, pourquoi notre frère se fait encore passer pour une fille ? Vous savez tous qui il est, non ?_

_Setton : Je pense que ça lui permet de rester détaché de tout... Ici, il est Kanra, pas Izaya._

_Zaika : Ici, il est un troll encore plus gros qu'en vrai..._

_Tanaka Taro : Zaika-san !_

_Mai : Elle a raison._

_Setton : Je peux vous poser une question ?_

_Kyo : Vous pouvez. Mais rien ne dit que nous répondrons._

_Setton : Votre frère a trouvé l'endroit où vous étiez suite à une simple phrase qui parlait de sushi, mais nous n'avons jamais su quel était le message._

_Kyo : Oh, ça ? Et bien... J'ai espéré qu'il comprenne, même si ce n'était qu'une supposition._

_Tanaka Taro : D'accord, mais le message ? Quel était-il ?_

_Mai : Avant que je ne sois libérée, Kuru-nee m'a dit de transmettre un message à Iza-nii._

_Mai : « Dis à Simon de faire sa pub moins fort, je me mets à rêver de sushis... »_

_おわり_

_fin_

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié. Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, et je vous invite à lire mes autres fics ! (bien qu'il n'y en ait un nombre que très restreint sur cet univers, je vais réfléchir à d'autres possibilités...)_

_Une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé serait adorable. Des commentaires ? Des critiques ? Même les reviews anonymes sont acceptées !_

_Et si vous avez des idées à me proposer de fic, j'étudierais la question ! Juste, j'écris pas de fics M, c'est ma seule condition ^_^ Pairing yaoi, yuri, hétéro, ou pas de pairing, pas de souci ! :D _

_Sur ce, bonne journée à vouuuus~_


End file.
